Taking Chances
by Emde13
Summary: Lia is trying her best to forget her past. But when it keeps reappearing, it makes it impossible. Add on that her sanity is constantly being tested. Even her boyfriend, Captainsparklez, loses hope in her. All she can do is take chances to save her and her loved ones. Will she take the right chances? Or will she ruin it all. Is her past hiding something that could kill her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Another Chance, so go be a babe and give it a read :3**

Blood. It's flowing through you right now. Into your heart. But It leaves it at the same time. Making a circle. Not a perfect one. Just one that works. So pull out a sheet of paper and draw me an imperfect circle. Now erase part of it. Imagine that it was your blood stream. And now look, it's flowing out everywhere onto your paper. So what else can you do, but draw the line back. But it will never be the same as the rest of the circle.

But let's say you don't draw the line back. The blood just keeps flowing. The more blood your heart pumps out, the less blood returns. So when do you run out of blood? Cells can't divide quickly enough to sustain your life. But doctors can. They can redraw that line, and you'll stop bleeding.

But let's say there are no doctors to help you. What then?

You die, that's what.

I didn't die that day. I just disappeared. I guess you could say a part of me did die. It took years to get it back.

But my blood will forever be on that floor. No matte how many times you try to mop it up. What's done is done. I can't help what Michael did to me. But he sure as hell didn't get away with it.

This is where my story gets complex. So I'll try my best to explain it.

They picked up my lifeless body and rushed to the hospital. There, they sowed me up and waited for me to awake. I was lost in a land with my dead loved ones. It's was nice being with them until things got serious.

"You know you have to go back," Sam, my old best friend, said to me.

"What do you mean? I belong here."

"No you don't. Your journey isn't over yet."

"Yes it is."

"No, not even close."

"What?"

"Wake up, Lia. Wake up."

I awoke to a doctor gently shaking my arm.

"Good. You're awake," he said. "There's someone here to see you."

Half-expecting Michael to walk through the door, I was wrong. A man who worked for the government came through the doorway.

"Lia, we have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You're going to have to go into the witness protection program."

"Why?"

"You have a very bad person after you. We have been trying to track him down for years. For your safety and the safety of your loved ones, you have to disappear."

"Disappear? I can't just disappear. I have nothing to go on without others. I have fans. I have a job."

"You just have to die."

"I've already lost everything once, and I am not doing so again."

"Lia, it's for the best."

"NO! You don't understand. I need them. I. Need. Them."

"You can't-"

"Can't what? I can't fight for what I have given up everything to? That's like killing me."

"Fine. But you can't stay here, and the people who live here can't know you're alive."

I started crying.

"You can go somewhere else if it really means that much to you."

"Just leave."

"Just think about it. Think about how many lives are in your hands right now. I'll be back tomorrow or you can call me anytime. Your doctor has my number." Then he left.

"Lia, I know what you've been through. And most people wouldn't have made it as far as you have. I know you mean a lot to a bunch of people. But their lives depend on you. If whoever is after you is still alive, they might go for someone you love. You've made so many tough decisions. I trust that you will make this one too. And it'll be the right one." My doctor rubbed my arm and left the room.

_Why are so many people lives in my hands when I can't even handle my own?_

I called the doctor back in, "Can you bring back the guy?"

My doctor waved his hand somewhere outside into the hallway. The government officer entered again, "Your decision?"

"I have someone who lives in Pennsylvania."

"You'll be willing to go live with them?"

"Yes."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll go tell the ones in the waiting room."

"Tell them what?"

"That you're dead."

"Won't they want to say goodbye?"

He pointed to a speaker just above my bed, "I'll lead them to a room with a fake dead person under a sheet. They'll believe it's you. There's a hidden microphone in there that will play through the speaker. You'll hear everything said."

Jordan's POV

We sat impatiently in the waiting room for hours. James called Eddie to see where him and Aleks were. They ended up being caught in traffic. Lia's other friends sat across from us; they're eyes filled with tears. An agent kept coming to us and keeping us updated. This was the last update:

"She didn't make it."

He told us to follow him back to her room so we could say our goodbyes, but he didn't allow the girls to come. Something about having to come separately.

So we did say our goodbyes to Lia. Or at least the body of her that lies underneath a sheet.

Lia deserved so much more than this, but we failed to give it to her.

Lia's POV

I cried as I saw the Creatures enter the room. Their faces filled with sadness. I wanted to run in there screaming, "I'm not dead!" but I couldn't for their sake. My doctor rubbed my back the entire time, because I was crying so fiercely. Each one of their little speeches dug into me father than any knife ever could. I didn't know if I was really saving their lives, or making them worse. But my decision had already been made.

"Goodbye, Lia," played through the speaker. It was the voice of all the Creatures except Eddie and Aleks.

"Do you need to call the person I'm staying with?"

"Already did."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry. It's taken care of. Just rest now."

I don't know how you're supposed to rest when you just died.

After the Creatures left, my friends entered. "No," I said as they began their goodbyes.

Chelsea: "I remember when you would get mad at me for gossiping. Sorry about that. You could've left me, but some how you knew that I meant no harm. You were smarter than you thought. There's so much to you that you didn't realize. You didn't realize how much you meant to your friends. To your fans. You always knew though. Like someone from above was telling you these things. If you can hear us, know what we are saying, because it's true."

Niomi: "I remember how you used to pick on me for looking like an Enderman. You were joking of course. You always were. That's what we loved about you. You always found something to joke about. But when it came down to being serious, you were right there too. I knew I could tell you anything and you could always help. You always did help. But now you can't. Yet, you won't die. We will carry you on. We will pass down stories to people until the whole world knows who Lia Johnson was. You'll live forever in people's hearts. Especially in ours."

Shadin: "I remember the summer we became best friends. You told me the problems the others had caused you. I remember being one of your fans. I knew I would never meet you. But I did. And I love the fact that you treated me like a human, and not a fan. Like you treat all your fans. You channel took off from there. But you never acted like you were better than us, because you had more subscribers. In fact you put others first. But now it's your turn to be put first." She stuttered her last few words to Lia, "I'll miss you."

Alex: "I remember how it felt when I first met you. Then I remember how it felt losing you. It was empty throughout the hallways without you. Now what are we supposed to do? It's not like we can run into you at the grocery store again. Maybe in heaven, but that's a long ways away for most of us. I just hope to see you again one day. I don't care where, I just need you. Please, Lia. Please..."

Crest: "I remember the day you sat by me in the cafeteria. No matter how awkward the situation, you always found a way to make it unawkward. With your bright spirit, nothing could bring you down. Even when I totally rejected you, you were able to bring me back to earth. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be with Mitch." She smiled slightly about the thought of Mitch. "You always tried to make a difference, but Lia, you were the difference. And you always will be. Forever."

Rebecca: "I remember when we first met. I remember how I thought you'd be just another person. I was so wrong." She took in a deep breath full of tears. "You became so much more though. You told me your secrets and your past, even though we had just met. It's like you knew who to trust. Like you saw something special in me. In all of us. I won't forget you, ever. I can't imagine you gone, yet here I am. Goodbye, Lia."

Maggie: "I remember when you came bursting through those double doors after Rebecca. I may be a shy person, but you brought out the real me, the out going side. Normally I would shut people out, but not with you. You didn't give up on me. On us." She pulled out her sleeve and wiped her face. "Don't go. We weren't done with you."

They hugged and left.


	2. Chapter 2

I screamed and attempted to get up. My friends think I'm dead. But I am very much alive. They would be hurt so much if they knew that I fooled them for they're safety. They would rather me return alive and put their lives like at risk than for me to be dead, but still alive. But life isn't fair. You just have to learn to live with it. Make the best of what you're given. Remember that some people aren't given a lot.

"Eddie has almost arrived," the agent said.

"How do you know his name?" I sniffled.

"He told me." Then he left.

"Why am I still alive, doc?"

"Well, do you want the scientific reason or the moral reason."

"Why not both?" I said, trying to be the normal joking person I truly am.

He got was I saying. "Well, when the knife entered into you, it missed all of your vital organs. All I had to do was stop the bleeding, which there was a lot of. We had to give you a blood transfusion."

"How did you know my blood type?"

"It was in the system."

"What _is _my blood type?"

"AB negative."

"That's the most rare type!"

"Lucky for you, your friend Jordan is the same type."

_Jordan! As in Captainsparklez. _

"What about my boyfriend? Does he get to know I'm alive?"

"The less people who know the better."

Eddie and Aleks came rushing through the door.

"What's the big hurry?" I said.

"I'm Russian so," Aleks answered. We replied with laughter, or at least as much as I could laugh. I totally wasn't stabbed the other day.

Then the agent guy entered in a more proper fashion, "Lia, are you ready?"

"What do I have to do?" I said, ready to take on the world. But I won't forget the ones who have loved me. I must do this. For you.

* * *

I went back with Eddie and Aleks, leaving my past behind. But it's hard to forget your past when it keeps coming up with more answers and more mysteries.

Anyways, on with the story. So I had to dye my hair and change my name. So I was turned into a blonde. My name was now Victoria. But I chose to go by Vik.

If you think I was strong through this I wasn't. Not at all. I lost everything again. Even Jordan. I got a series of text on my phone from him.

**(A/N this is all Jordan and I got this from a pic I found. So credit to them)**

"Why are people saying you're dead?"

"You're not dead."

"Please don't be dead."

"Lia."

"Can this be a joke yet?"

"Please send me tons of Emojis to make me smile again."

"I love youz."

"Oh look my classy Typoes."

"You*"

"I miss you."

"Idk I like it here. Makes me feel like you're still here."

"Like any minute now you're just gonna text me 'hey(:'"

"You were on the news omgomgomg."

"You know Halloween is next month, you can come back dressed up as a ghost."

"No applause? That was funny. Ok."

"LIA COME BACK."

"COME BACK AND TELL ME BYE YOU ASSHOLE."

"STOP PLAYING STOP IT. IT'S NOT FUNNY COME BACK RIGHT NOW."

"You're not coming back are you?"

"Well I love you."

"Goodnight."

"Goodmorning I love you."

"Hey Lia, I Just left your service. and it was SO HARD. I love you more than life. You are my everything. Please give me a sign, hit my dreams up, anything that you are okay, that you know what I'm doing for you."

I wanted to answer so badly. I hate what I put him through. I hate myself for what I put everyone through.

Jordan's POV

"Does anyone have Captainsparklez's number?" I asked the other miserable Creatures.

"I do," James said, giving me the number. I called and left a message explaining everything.

A few days later was her funeral service. So we all got out our suits and tied our ties. Lia's friends got on their dresses and heels. Other Jordan showed up in a suit like the rest of us, but he had a bouquet of roses. They were Lia's favorite flower. She like the way they smelled. She even planted her own bush in the backyard just to smell the roses. Oh how she loved that bush. It meant something to her that no one else will ever understand. No one ever even asked her why it was so special. They just went with it because we all have that one special thing. They didn't even stopped to judge her. No one dared to judge Lia. If they did, she would call them out, tell them that they aren't perfect either. Then I guess they just stopped and left her alone. She was too smart for them. She always found away to prove to people the truth. Even if there is none, there was still some to Lia.

I was one of the people chosen to give a speech at her funeral. As I walked up to the podium, I held the sheet of paper with my speech on it very tightly. My hands were sweaty and my throat was dry. I opened the paper and looked down at my speech, "Hello everyone. If you don't know me my name is Jordan Mathewson." I looked at the next few words. Then I crumpled the sheet of paper, "I was responsible for Lia. We were responsible for Lia. I remember the day like it was yesterday. The day I first met Lia Johnson. I remember when she tried to kill herself. But we stopped her. We didn't really even know her, but there was something special about her. I think we all felt it. Everyone she ever said a word to felt it. She touched so many people's lives and she doesn't even know it. Then I remembered when I picked her up from the mental hospital after not seeing her for over a year. She hadn't changed a bit. She told us about her adventures there with her new friends. And I remember how sad she was when she lost all contact with them. But fate was on her side, and she was reunited with them. And she even met a new girl, Ava. Then Ava left and Lia didn't know what to do. But with the help of her other friends, Lia made it out. And now suddenly she is gone. I still see her bright smile in my mind. I feel like she is still with us. Standing there somewhere in the crowd. But she isn't. And I can't even imagine it." I paused. "Whoever you are. Whoever did this. Know what you have done. You hurt Lia, you hurt us. All of us. When I find you. I will show you no mercy. YOU took her away from us. YOU took her away from me. YOU will pay for this." And I walked back to my seat.

Other Jordan gave each of us roses to put on Lia's coffin. "I heard she loved roses," he said.

"Yeah. She even had her own bush," I said.

"Mind if I check it out after?"

"No. Just don't ruin it."

"I won't."

Lia's POV

We went to Colorado for my funeral. Obviously I didn't go. So I went back to the house to look at my rose-bush one last time. While I was there I got an idea to bury something to my friends under the rose-bush. I wrote them all love letters. I cut a piece of paper up and filled each with a different part of one of my favorite songs, _This song save my life _by the Simple plan.

_I wanna start by letting you know this_  
_Because of you my life has a purpose_  
_You helped me be who I am today_  
_I see myself in every word you say_  
_Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me_  
_Trapped in a world where everyone hates me_  
_There's so much that I'm going through_  
_I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you_

Rebecca and Maggie

_I was broken_  
_I was choking_  
_I was lost_  
_This song saved my life_  
_I was bleeding_  
_Stopped believing_  
_Could have died_  
_This song saved my life_  
_I was down_  
_I was drowning_  
_But it came all just in time_  
_This song saved my life_

Crest and Niomi

_Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever_  
_You always know how to make me feel better_  
_Because of you my dad and me are so much closer_  
_Than we used to be_  
_You're my escape when I'm stuck_  
_In this small town_  
_I turn you up_  
_Whenever I feel down_  
_You let me know like no one else_  
_That it's ok be myself_

Shadin, Chelsea and Alex

_I was broken_  
_I was choking_  
_I was lost_  
_This song saved my life_  
_I was bleeding_  
_Stopped believing_  
_Could have died_  
_This song saved my life_  
_I was down_  
_I was drowning_  
_But it came all just in time_  
_This song saved my life_

Jordan

_You'll never know _  
_What it means to me _  
_That I'm not alone_  
_That I'll never have to be_

James

_I was broken_  
_I was choking_  
_I was lost_  
_This song saved my life_  
_I was bleeding_  
_Stopped believing_  
_Could have died_  
_This song saved my life_  
_I was down_  
_I was drowning_  
_But it came all just in time_  
_This song saved my life_

Dan

_My life_  
_My life_  
_(This song saved my life)_

Seamus

_My life_  
_My life _  
_(This song saved my life)_

Spoon

_My life_  
_My life_  
_(This song saved my life)_

Steven

_My life_  
_My life_  
_This song saved my life._

Eddie and Aleks

You guys saved my life.

Then I wrote a short legit love letter to Jordan. I put them in to a small box and buried it in front of the rose-bush. I heard voices coming to the backyard so I bolted.

**Leave a review telling me what you think of taking chances. Take care and sleep well (idk)**


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie's POV

Lia's rose-bush in the backyard looked like it had been dug up and replanted again. I crouched down and unburied some of the dirt.

"What are you doing?" Kootra said, trying to stop me. But I kept digging. I dug until I found a small box. I opened it to find pieces of paper slightly covered in dirt. Each sheet had a name written on it. I passed them out to people they belonged to. I even passed them out to the girls who decided to come look at the bush with Jordan.

"How did these get here? They weren't here the other day," James said.

"Who knows," I sighed.

Lia's POV

I ran out of the backyard and down the street to a McDonald's that Eddie said he would meet me at after the funeral. The plan was meet here and drive back. Yeah it was a long drive, but I like road trips. They're the best to rethink everything. Kind of like showers, but not like showers.

Eddie came through the door, "Ready to go Li-Vik."

"Yup," I answered. And we left.

To be honest I did sleep most of the way. But this was the trip where I really did leave it all behind. I started the road to recovery. Mentally not physically. My mental state was not stable. It was bipolar almost. Or maybe even schizophrenic. I would see hallucinations and hear voices. Let me clarify, one voice. Michael's. What he did to me wasn't fair. But what I did to him was worse. I was constantly breaking things at Eddie's apartment, because I saw Michael trying to use it against me. Let me tell you it wasn't the real me. It was Vik. She locked me away in my own mind and took over me. She was a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl that was mentally insane. A demon. A monster. An animal. Then again, I did win the battle in the end.

Once we made it back to Eddie's apartment, he showed me around. He showed me the extra bedroom I would be staying in. Aleks was also staying with Eddie. They ended up sharing a room for me. I offered to sleep on the couch, but they insisted.

One thing that is very important was my Youtube channel. Eddie uploaded a cover of _Let Her Go _by Passenger on to my channel. The song played as it went through some of my best moments from my videos. A lot of them were with my friends and Team Crafted. I don't know how word got them, but it did. They made a video in memory of me. And I even saw some fans make videos. My death was everywhere. And it's all a lie.

I have to be Vik now. Lia is dead to the world.

"Do I have to get my name legally changed?" I asked Eddie.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I want to."

"What! Why?"

"I can't be Lia anymore. The whole world thinks I'm dead. They're going to flip because I'm not."

"But what about Lia?"

"She died back at the hospital."

"Okay."

Vik's POV

I got my name the next day: Victoria Annabelle Parker. If you were to look Lia Johnson up on the web, she would come up as dead.

I was forced to delete my phone number and get a knew one. I did keep all my contacts though. It just made me feel like there was still something left for me to hold onto. Like once this is all resolved I will text them saying, "Hey. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Then I would explain everything and they would understand.

I spent days thinking of what I would say to them. Eventually I gave up and decided I would let my heart do the talking.

And everyday I spent locked up in my room. I wanted no contact with anyone. Not even Eddie. Not Aleks. No one. I was trying to recover the part of myself that was already gone. I did start-up a new Youtube channel called SneakyViky. It was small and all single player. The deal was if I were to do Youtube, I wouldn't be able to play with anyone who knew me. It was worth it to be able to exist again in the world. Even though I did shut everyone out...

"Vik... Come out. I haven't seen you since we got back. That was two weeks ago," Eddie said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Just go away."

"You can't just shut everyone out. You used to tell me everything. Now you won't even come out to eat."

He was right. I haven't eaten much since I got here. I've lost like 10 pounds, and I was already underweight. I was becoming anorexic and I started to cut again. You're probably thinking about how much of an idiot I am. Go ahead. I am already mentally insane so it wouldn't bother me.

"Eddie just leave me alone."

"Vik what has happened to you?"

"I don't know."

"Just open the door."

I threw the key perfectly so it slid under the door. He picked it up and unlocked the door. I could feel his hesitation as his hand floated above the door handle. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open the door. I wasn't either. I looked like a mess. I haven't showered or brushed my hair or anything. I was curled up in a blanket on the bed. Not to mention the pile of used tissues everywhere. I can't even imagine what it smelled like.

"Vik..." he said entering my cave. "You look awful."

I gave him a "no shit" face.

"You need to eat something." He inhaled. "And take a shower."

"I didn't let you in here to criticize my way of living."

"This is no way to live your life."

"What life, Eddie? Huh, what life? The life where I have to pretend I'm dead when I'm not? The life where I was stabbed and no one asked if I was okay? It gets kind of lonely. No one understands. No one can understand. I'm trapped and I can't get out, Eddie. I'm going insane."

"I can't help you if you don't let me."

"HELP ME NOW THEN!"

He sat on the bed next to me and rubbed my back, "What do you need?"

"Some pancakes would be nice."

He laughed and got to make pancakes. Before he left he turned and said, "You should seriously think about showering."

I sighed and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom to shower. I took off my clothes to reveal my bony, pale body. You could count my ribs and the vertebrae on my spine. My cheeks were caved in. My eyes weren't a vibrant color like normal. My blonde hair was tangled far beyond a brush. I decided to just try to use conditioner to help get the tangles out. So I took a twenty-minute shower. I got all the tangles out of my hair and brushed my teeth. I changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt then went to the kitchen to check on my pancakes.

"Are they done?" I asked.

"Almost."

"They normally don't take this long."

"I had to go to the store to get some pancake mix."

I sighed out of hunger.

_This isn't me. Vik, why are you staring yourself? You love food too much to do this._

A plate of five pancakes was delivered in front of me. I dug in. Eddie smiled as I ate the last one, "Slow down before you give yourself a stomach ache."

"Too late."

"I have to go record now. Do something productive."

I laughed, "Fine."

After he left, my phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number.

"You can't run from your destiny," It said.

"Who is this?"

"You know who, Lia."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Vik."

"Who are you!"

"I found you. You aren't dead. Liar."

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Michael."


	4. Chapter 4

**Where have my lovely reviewers gone? I know I don't answer reviews anymore but I still read them. I got banned from answering them because "I'm talking to people I don't know" I love to answer but I can't anymore. But don't slow down with the reviews. I need all the support you can give. **

**Read your monkey off now (don't ask)**

"Eddie!" I began to scream and cry. "Eddie!"

I backed up into the kitchen as far as I could, still screaming for Eddie. He came running into the kitchen, "What? What happened?"

I pointed to my phone on the table.

"What about it?" he said.

"Look at it," I said through my breaths filled with tears.

He went over and read the messages on my phone. He froze. I froze. Time froze. Our eyes met and mine were filled with fear. His eyes reflected the same fear. My eyes again changed to a light green. So light it was yellow.

Yellow is fear. True fear.

My eyes only change to true emotions.

"How did he find you?" Eddie said, bringing me out of my trance.

"Does it look like I know?"

"Well now he probably knows where you are. That means he knows where the others are too."

I remained silent.

Eddie smacked the table with his hand, "dammit! I have to go warn the others back in Colorado. Stay put with Aleks and don't answer the door under any circumstances." Then he stormed off to go tell Aleks.

I curled up into a ball. I was still unable to control my fear. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins. My mind fogged with the thought of Micheal. I may be brave but I couldn't bare to see him again. He threatened to kill me once and he will do it again. He won't stop until I'm dead. Let's face the fact that we both knew the police weren't going to catch him. I fell off the face of the Earth and he was still able to find me. And I still don't know how. No one knew what I looked like. Even my small section of fans didn't know. They didn't even know my real voice. I edited my voice in all of my recordings. Eddie entered the room again, "I'll tell the police. Vik, you'll be fine. I promise."

"Don't make promises you know you can't keep," I said. Then he left again.

I cradled my head in my hands. This is my fault. I should have died. I shouldn't have been given another chance.

"Vik, let's go watch a movie. Take your mind off things," Aleks said. He held out his hand and I took it.

So we watched two full movies. Somewhere during the second movie, I got a call from Eddie. It was just a check up so it wasn't too important. Then we finished the movie and it was around dinner time.

"What do you want to eat?" Aleks asked.

"Can we order pizza?"

"Sure."

We ordered a large meat-lovers pizza for the both of us since it was our favorite. But neither of us thought about the fact that the pizza would have to be delivered, and we would have to open up the door.

After about twenty plus minutes, I went to use the bathroom.

Eddie's POV

(meanwhile)

I got the next flight to Denver, which was right away. A few hours later, I arrived. I called Jordan and told him to pick me up as soon as possible. I told him that it was an emergency. He had to know she was alive. He had to know she was in danger. He had to know he was in danger. When Jordan arrived he looked like hell. Like the devil knocked on his door.

"Man, what happened to you?" I said.

"Nothing," he barked.

"Jordan, what happened?"

"I said nothing." He said this with hate in his voice.

"What's your problem?"

"Eddie leave me alone!"

"Hey! Calm your shit."

"I'm sorry. It's been a rough few months."

_Has it really been a month since Lia died?_

"Jordan, why haven't you said anything to me. I could have helped."

He didn't answer; he just left. I followed.

(at the house)

The house was in terrible condition. There was trash covering every square inch. The undone dishes smelled like rotten everything. I walked to Lia's room and it was untouched. It was perfect. All of her things were set up perfectly like they would be in a magazine.

"Jordan, how did this happen?" I said to the oddly quiet Jordan.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

He continued to mumble things like, "Lia was our glue" or "Lia kept us straight."

"You don't need her for your own health, Jordan!"

He looked me dead in the eye, "You wouldn't understand. You were never there for her like the rest of us were."

"I do understand. That's why I am here. Jordan, Lia is alive."

He gave me a look of disbelief. I pulled out my phone and called her. I put it on speaker.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Lia. I was just calling to check up on you. Is everything over there okay?"

"Yeah. Aleks and I were just watching a movie. Is everything over there okay?"

"Yeah. The others are a bit of a disaster, but it's fine."

"If only I could tell them I was alive."

"Yeah. I'll be back later tonight. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye." And she hung up.

Jordan was silent.

"Jordan, know we didn't want to hide this from you. We were protecting Lia from Micheal. I-"

"It's okay. I get it now. But why did you come here to tell us?"

"She's in danger, and so are you."

"How?"

"Micheal found her."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I thought you should know since Micheal already found her. And I want you to clean this mess up and get the creature hub back to the way it was. Also keep an eye out for Michael. He could come here any moment."

He stood up, "Don't worry. We'll be okay. Just get back to Lia."

I nodded and left for the airport.

Vik's POV

I was washing my hands when I heard a knock at the door. My first thought was the pizza is here.

"Is the pizza he-" I was cut off by my heart stopping. Micheal was standing in front of the door way with a knife to Aleks' throat.

My eyes widened as Micheal said the words, "Miss me?"

**Remember to leave a review! I love each and every one of you more than you think. Tell me your fav color and why in the reviews.**

**Bai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Watching Pokémon on Netflix and I'm so happy right now. It was like my childhood. You understand right?**

**Thank you all for all of the reviews it makes me so happy! My favorite color is green because it's the color of the grass and trees and I just love nature. I'm a strange teenager I know.**

**On with the story!**

Vik's POV

"Miss me?"

I don't understand what is wrong with him.

"Let him go. I'm the one you want," I said, showing no fear even though I was full of it.

Micheal held the knife closer to Aleks' neck.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"Why?"

"Take me. I'll go with you if you let him go."

"Tie him up and put him in that closet." Then he pushed Aleks down by my feet. I grabbed the nearby rope and tied his hands behind his back.

"Vik. Don't do this," Aleks pleaded.

"Get in the closet," I said pushing him into the closet and locking it. I felt Micheal's body behind my own. He lifted my shirt to reveal the scar of where he stabbed me. He traced the knife across it.

"How badly did I miss? I'm glad I did."

I remained silent. He turned me around. I held his hand that had the knife in it, "Let's get out of her. Run away. You know, like we always wanted to."

He held up the knife.

"Put it down, Michael."

"NO!" he shouted as he brought the knife back. I ducked out-of-the-way. He growled. I stumbled into the kitchen as the maniac followed. I grabbed a chair and forced him to back out of the kitchen. I grabbed a knife from the drawer. Micheal recovered from the chair and lunged at me. I screamed and held up the knife. Micheal stopped and looked down. I followed hid gaze to my hand holding the knife. The knife now inside of him. He looked back up to my eyes, which were flaming red with anger. I pulled the knife out. Then in again. He fell to the ground. At that moment Eddie came running in, "Vik!"

Eddie's POV

I took a taxi from the airport back to my apartment. I rushed out into the street. I saw the cop car in front of the building, and I went over to it. The cop wasn't in his car. I went into the building to find the cop laying on the ground. I knelt down and shook his body. He didn't respond. That was when I knew it was serious. I flew up the stairs and into my apartment. On the way I called the police.

_He is here._

_He is here._

_He is here._

That was all that was running through my mind.

The door to my apartment looked like it had been forced open. I ran to the kitchen where I saw Vik and Michael. Michael fell to the floor and Vik stood motionless.

"Vik!" I said. She dropped the knife and began to cry. I went over and grabbed ahold of her as she started to fall to the ground. One of her eyes was light blue and the other was bright yellow. Her eyes only show true emotions, but I had never seen them turn yellow before. **(A/N this part is slightly gory)** I put my hands on her cheeks and she put her bloody hands on mine.

"I killed him," she mumbled over and over again.

Someone else came running in. I turned to see the agent from the hospital. He had is gun pointed at me, but put it down as soon as he realized it was only me. "What the hell happened?" he said as he looked at the mess.

I stood up and gave a hand to Vik. She shook as I lead her away from Michael's dead body. "I'm going to wash her up. There's your culprit," I pointed at Michael. "I don't want to see it when I get back."

I was pissed that they let Michael get to Vik, and Vik shouldn't have had to kill him. She is traumatized now. It's burned into her skull.

When we came to the bathroom, Vik turned and said, "Thank you, Eddie. For everything. But I can take it from here." Then she went into the bathroom and closed the door. I walked back into the living room to find the agent still there.

"We'll be back in an hour to speak with Vik about the event. Once we clear that it was in her defense, we will be out of your hair," he said and then began to walk out the door. "Take good care of her." Then he left.

(Twenty minutes later)

The agent returned at the time he said he would. But Vik wasn't out of the bathroom yet.

Vik's POV

I chose to take my time in the bathroom because I needed time to think things over. Showers are a great way to do so. When I did come out of the bathroom, the agent guy was already back.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied. The agent gave Eddie a look that said to leave the room.

"So tell me the entire story."

"I'm guessing you already know the first half of it." He nodded. "So..."

I told him all that happened. He had this look of despondency the entire time. **(A/N my very good friend angelpie2000 challenged me to use a big word in this chapter and I did and I'm so happy. If you don't know what despondency means then look it up. Also go check out my friend. She's a really good writer so go read her story _the ones left behind.) _**When I finished he said, "Lia, I am very sorrow of what happened to you and all the tough choices you have made. But you can go back to living your life now. Also, you will have to show for court one day just to settle the matter, but it won't be hard. So I'll be going and you won't see me again except in court."

"Thank you... I never got your name."

"Agent Colby."

"Thank you, Agent Colby." We shook hands and he left.

Rebecca's POV

It was three weeks after Lia died. We were just getting over her when there was a knock at our door. Oliver, our cat, ran to the door first. No one else bothered to even move so I said, "I'll get it I guess."

When I opened the door, Jordan was standing there. He appeared to be in a better condition than when we lat saw him after the funeral. He never spoke to us after that.

"Jordan? Come in," I said.

"I have something to tell all of you," he said with slight happiness in his voice. "Lia is not dead."

"Don't come in here and lie to us," Shadin said.

"I'm not lying. You see, Eddie came early today and told me that. When I didn't believe him he called her, and she picked up. He told me to clean myself and the other up. I did and now I've come to you."

"I don't understand," Alex said.

"Lia had to go into the witness protection program to save us. She only wanted to protect us. She knew we would be hurt but she had to make a choice. So don't be mad at her."

His phone rang.

"An unknown number," Jordan said as he answered it.

"Put it on speaker,"Niomi said.

"Hello?" Jordan answered.

"Hey, Jordan. It's Lia, but I go by Vik now." The girls froze.

"Hey Vik. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah. I was just calling to tell you that I'm okay."

"Of course you're okay. Why wouldn't you be?"

"Eddie didn't tell you did he."

"Tell me what?"

There was silence for a moment. Then Lia took a deep breath, "Micheal is dead."

**So this kind of important. I don't know if you know, but a lot of people left Team Crafted. I don't know who is left or what not. But it will not effect the story. The point in the story right now is somewhere in the beginning of January in 2013. The story will end for real this time before Adam and Ty and whoever else left Team Crafted. If you know for sure who left and why feel free to leave a review about it, but don't throw a big tantrum because I'm sure Adam and them have good reasons why they left.**

**That's it for now. Seriously make sure to go check out my friends story. It's like 10 times better than mine.**

**Tell me what your fav TV show is.**

**BAIBAI :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my sexy Russian turtle. It's been a while since I've given you guys a title. If you have a better idea just tell me in the reviews.**

**Read my lovelies!**

"Micheal is dead."

The others gasped.

"Who else is there?" Vik asked.

"Your friends," I sighed.

Vik paused once again. "Rebecca, Maggie, Niomi, Shadin , Crest, Chelsea, and Alex. I'm so sorry." Vik began to cry as she repeated, "I'm sorry."

Rebecca looked down at her feet, "Crest isn't here anymore."

"What?"

"She moved into an apartment with Mitch over in Canada."

"I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

"Lia come home," I said softly.

"I can't," she said. "I just can't."

"You didn't tell us bye," Maggie said.

"Goodbye Maggie. Goodbye Shadin. Goodbye Niomi. Goodbye Chelsea. Goodbye Rebecca. Goodbye Alex."

"Why are you saying goodbye? Just come back to us already!" Alex said.

"I'll call you on Skype later."

"Lia!" Chelsea shouted

"Goodbye Jordan." She hung up.

Vik's POV

Eddie rubbed my back after I hung up.

"I'm going to bed," I yawned. So I did. That didn't mean I slept.

(Time skip 3 days)

Once again I locked myself away from the world. They will blame me. They will hate me. They can't understand how hard I am trying to fix everything. I just wanted to do the right thing. Yet, here I am, stuck believing that I am wrong. It's not that no one supports me, it's that I push them away. I don't want to feel like I rely on others. Truth is, that's all I ever do.

Now I understand why girls are so complicated to guys.

I'm off track again.

I got out from under my covers and sat down at my computer. I opened Skype and called up all of my friends.

All of them answered right away.

"Before you yell at me for leaving, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt any of you. You guys mean the world to me. I know you're mad because I left. I understand," I said as I held back my tears.

"Lia, do you know what you mean to us?" Rebecca said. "Having you back is so... weird."

"I know. That's why I'm leaving."

"That's not what she meant," Maggie anxiously said.

"We need our space. I need time to figure things out. And you guys do too. I mean, are you sure you want to re-enter my life?"

"Lia, no," Alex pleaded.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." Then I ended the call before they could respond.

_I have to escape. I have to get away. But where? Kevin is too in contact with the Creatures. Team Crafted? Too many guys wondering about. _

Jordan was my only option. Not Kootra Jordan, Captainsparklez Jordan. I had to go to him.

Suddenly, Aleks knocked on my door, "Lia come out and talk to me. People are asking where you've been. You can't just shut us out. You can't just shut me out."

"Since when did you care so much?" I barked.

"Since forever. You never noticed."

"Aleks, trust me, you don't want to care for me. You'll just be disappointed."

"Let me in. I'll show you I care."

"Aleks! I will only cause you trouble. Go while you still can."

Aleks sighed and left.

I looked around my messy room. I picked up the clothes off the ground. I pulled out my suitcase out of my closet. I put the clothes into the suitcase. I grabbed everything else important and out it in too. I opened the window up and leaned out. Bellow me, there was a fire escape staircase about 8 feet down. I lowered my suitcase onto it. Then I took in a deep breath and jumped.

Jordan's POV

I just finished up a Captain's vlog and continued my Sunday night normally. It was hard to get over Lia's death. She had something special about her that just found its way to my heart. There was an odd silence in my place. She was never here, but my phone didn't go off as often. There was also a silence on Youtube. The rate of videos put out by everyone who knew Lia slowed down. Team Crafted made a video about her, and I got to be in it. I got to speak about how much I loved her. The video played through as my sad voice filled the background.

My phone rang and it was Sky. "Hey," I answered.

"Hey Jordan. I was calling to ask you if you if you wanted to come over. We are throwing a party for New Years."

"Uh, sure. Was there not an invitation?"

"We sent one to you, but it got returned to us just today."

"What time do I need to be there?"

"Seven. Be there. I'll catch you later. Bye" And he hung up.

Vik's POV

When I landed safely, I looked at the sky. There were fireworks flying in the distance. I was puzzled for a moment, them I realized that it was New Years Eve. I had completely bypassed Christmas. I shook the thought out of my mind. I ran down the fire escape, dragging my luggage behind me.

I called a taxi to take me to the airport, where I would catch a flight to LA.

(Waiting at the airport)

I pulled out my phone and stared blankly at the screen. Jordan's number sat there, waiting for me to call it. I was about to press _call _when the sound of my flight being called broke my concentration away from my phone. I sighed and put my phone away. Then I handed my ticket to the flight attendant and boarded the plane.

After the plane took off, and the flight attendant said it was okay to pull out our electronics, I pulled out my phone again and stared at Jordan's phone number. This time I actually hit the call button.

He didn't answer.

I called again.

He didn't answer.

"One last time," I thought to myself.

_Ring_

Jordan I need you.

_Ring_

Jordan I want you.

_Ring_

I want your heart.

_Ring_

I want your help.

_Ring..._

**What will Lia tell Jordan? Will Jordan forgive her? **

**Yeah that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed and if you did leave a favorite and a review! I need all the support I can get. Even if the review just says hi, I still appreciate it.**

**Tell me your favorite song or a song you really like in the reviews. I'll be sure to give it a listen :3**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?" Jordan's voice came out of the phone.

"Hey, Jordan," I said.

"Who is this?" Hearing his voice made my heart break.

"An old friend."

He paused to think. I could hear the faint sound of a party going off in the back ground.

"Lia?"

Hearing him say my name made me so happy. "Yeah."

"I don't understand. You died. I went to your funeral."

"I know. I have a lot to tell you. But right now I need you to pick me up from the airport in about 4 hours."

"Wait. You're coming over?"

"Jordan, I know it's asking a lot, but please I need you. I'm already flying over."

"Okay. I'll be there." And he hung up.

Adam's POV

Jordan went outside for a moment to take a phone call. When he came back he looked like he had just saw a ghost. Or maybe heard one?

"Jordan, you alright?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I have to go."

"Go? The party just started."

"I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe another time." Then he shoved past me and left.

"Why did he leave?" Jason asked.

"I don't know."

Jordan's POV

I felt bad for leaving, but if Lia really was alive, I had to find her. My feelings were mixed, and my brain confused, but I just followed my heart to the airport.

(le time fly)

I sat tapping my foot on the ground. I was nervous. My palms were sweating like crazy, and I couldn't think clearly. The girl I once loved, died. She was only a figure of my imagination. _Then why am I sitting here? _I don't know. I felt that her voice was real, but my mind says different. I sighed and got up out of my seat. I was waiting for her plane. The plane that I knew would not arrive. The girl I knew I couldn't have. I turned my back to the gate, when I heard her sweat, soft voice, "Jordan?"

Knowing I shouldn't turn around, I did it anyway. And she was actually standing there. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were dark blue. She was still the same other than that.

We stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Then her body crashed into mine. She held onto me so tight. It wasn't painful, but enjoyable.

"Can we go?" she said like she had somewhere to be.

"Sure," I said.

Jason's POV

It bothered me the fact that Jordan left so early.

"Hey, Mitch, do you know where Jordan had to go?" I asked.

"Um. I heard him mumble something about the airport," Mitch responded.

I went over to Adam, "We should go after Jordan."

"You think so?" he said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

As we were leaving, Crest came up behind us, "Where are you going?"

"We're going after Jordan. We'll be back soon. I promise, "Mitch said then kissed her goodbye.

So all of Team Crafted piled into our cars and quickly drove to the airport.

When we arrived, we barely caught Jordan with someone as they were walking toward the doors.

"Yo, who is he with?" I asked. No one answered.

The girl who was with Jordan stopped and looked our direction as we approached them. As we got closer, I began to recognize the girl. She was Lia. I picked up the pace and reached them faster than the others.

"Lia?" I asked the girl.

She shook her head, "Who?"

"Sorry. You just reminded me of someone."

Jordan coughed, "Guys, this is Vik. Vik, this is Team Crafted."

"Hi," Vik said.

She is Lia. She is an exact copy. Her face. Her smile. Her height. Her everything. This girl reflected Lia in every way shape and form. Her voice was just as soft. Her eyes just as piercing. There wasn't one feature that didn't reflect Lia. Yeah her hair was blonde, but it still flowed just like Lia's.

I guess letting go is really hard.

Vik's POV

Jason kept staring me down. Not in like a bad way, but he kept looking over me. Like he knew I was Lia. But he can't know. Or Kootra might find me. I felt ashamed for running from my problems, but I did it any way. I had to get my mind together. At least what's left of it. I no longer could tell right from wrong. Good from evil. You don't just kill someone and move on with your life. I don't understand how the FBI does it. So how could I understand myself?"

Jordan put his hand on my shoulder, bringing me out of my head. "We should probably get going," he said. I nodded. Team Crafted stood still as we walked out of the airport.

"You can't tell them," I said.

"Why? They were some of your closest friends," he responded.

"I left my best friends, Jordan! I've pushed everyone out. Everyone. No one left. I died. Lia died. You are all that is left of my past."

He remained silent.

(at Jordan's place)

"What time is it?" I asked Jordan as he was serving me a bowl a Cheerios, because that's all the food he had.

"Oh shenanigans. It's almost midnight!"

"This has been a hard year for the both of us."

"Am I ever gonna get an explanation why you're not dead?"

"I had to go into the Witness Protection Program because of Micheal." I stopped to hold back the tears. "So everyone had to believe I was dead. I went to live with Eddie and Aleks. That's when Micheal found me again. He attacked me." I paused to gather myself. "I killed him."

Jordan cut me off before I could begin again, "Why didn't you come live with me?" He was rather rude.

"Micheal would have hurt you."

"But I could've saved you."

"No you couldn't."

"You don't know that!" By this time we were in each other's faces.

"Yes I do."

"Why didn't you let me try?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Then he pulled me in and kissed me, just as the clock struck midnight.

Aleks' POV

It was ten minutes before midnight, and Vik was still locked up in her room.

I knocked on her door, "Vik, please. It's almost midnight. Come out."

I grabbed the handle just to see if she had unlocked it. She did. I walked in to find a clean room.

And no Vik.

**Leave a review and a follow and we can be friends and live together forever and ever. HEUHEUEHUEHUEHEUHEU *chokes***

**And dear god. I asked for one song not your whole playlist. **

**But my fav is anything by Imagine Dragons.**

**Tell me if you're a dog or cat person in the reviews.**

**BABAI :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. Nice to see you here. How have you been?  
****I bet you want to read.  
****Well too bad.  
****Just kidding.  
****I would never keep you from reading.**

**But first...**

**Cats: 4**

**Dog: 1**

**I am a dog person all the way. I love cats too. But dogs. Yeah.**

**Shoutout to Felix, the cat.**

Vik's POV

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Then he pulled me in and kissed me, just as the clock struck midnight.

Our bodies fit perfectly together as we stood in the middle of Jordan's living room, kissing.

"And I wanted to protect you," I said.

"Your eyes are purple again," he said. "What does that mean?"

"Love, Jordan. It means love."

"I love you too."

Then we hugged.

"I'm so sorry for everything," I said.

"Don't be."

(A moment of awkwardness)

Jordan went back in his room. I stood in confusion for a moment until Jordan brought out a stereo. He plugged in his phone and slow music began playing.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a giant smile on his face.

"Sure."

Then we began dancing. We swayed to the rhythm of the song. As he breathed in, I breathed in. As he breathed out, I breathed out. I put my head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. Thump. Thump. Thump. It was beating to the rhythm of the song. Thump. Thump. Thump. Nice and slow. My body was pressed against his. I looked into his dark brown eyes as he looked into my light purple eyes. Our lips met once again as the song ended.

"It's been a long day. I'm going to bed," I said yawing.

"You're so cute when you yawn."

"Such a babe. But seriously, I am really tired."

I waked into his bathroom to get ready for bed. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I changed my clothes and put my hair in a sloppy bun. Just as I was finished, Jordan walked in. He put his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek, "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah." The next thing I know I'm in his arms being carried to his bedroom. He slightly tossed me onto the bed causing me to give out a little yelp. I crawled under the covers and curled up next to Jordan. He turned of the light and wrapped his arms around me. I listened to his breath once again. Then I listened to his heartbeat. I put my hand on my heart, then on his. They were beating in sync. I smiled up at Jordan. He took my hand in his hand. Our fingers slipped together perfectly.

"Go to sleep my love," he whispered and kissed me. I smiled into it.

Then I feel asleep wrapped in his warm arms.

(in le morning)

I was starting to feel a slight tickle in my nose. Then all the sudden I was violently awaken by a large sneeze.

Check off of bucket list: being awaken by a sneeze.

"What happened?" Jordan said sitting up.

"I don't know," I said, still half asleep.

Jordan leaned in close to my face, "Do you want some pancakes?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Then get your butt out of bed!" Then he hit me in the face with a pillow.

"You're asking for it!" I got out of bed and Jordan ran out of the room. I chased him into the living room where I tackled him onto the couch.

"Why didn't you play football?" he said, trying to push me off of him.

I responded with a laugh. Then I got up and decided to get ready. I changed into skinny jeans, a batman T-shirt, a blue jacket, and black boots to top it off. I put on my normal amount of makeup and brushed out my hair. My roots were beginning to grow back their natural brown color. But I let them.

I walked into the living room, "Let's go."

"Alright," he responded getting up off the couch.

(in the car)

"Your roots aren't blonde," Jordan pointed out.

"Yeah. I think I might dye my hair back. What do you say?"

"I want Lia to return."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Whenever you are, I'll be right here."

I reached over and turned on the radio. We sang and laughed until we arrived. When we went in, we were immediately greeted by a nice waitress.

"Table or booth?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Booth," Jordan answered. Then she led us to the booth in the corner next to the window.

She asked us we wanted to drink and I ordered a chocolate milk. I am a huge child. I never really got much of a normal childhood. But my life isn't over.

"What do you want to do after this?" Jordan asked.

"I just want to plop."

"Plop?"

"Sit around and do nothing. I just want to rest."

"I can do that."

The waitress came back with our drinks. "What would you like to eat?"

I ordered my normal five-stack. Jordan ordered the same.

When our food arrived, I took a picture and put it on twitter. Then, I devoured the five pancakes faster than Jordan could even make a dent in his. He didn't even question it. After we finished, (and by we, I mean Jordan cause he's a slow eater) we talked for while. Then something, or should I say someone, caught my out on the street.

"Is that Jason?" I said pointing at a guy on the street. The guy stopped in front of the entrance, and just stood there. I got up from the table and walked outside, "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Getting some pancakes. Obviously."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah."

"We both know that's a lie."

He hesitated.

"You saw my tweet. Didn't you?"

"I know you're Lia."

"Okay. I don't know who this 'Lia' person is, but she meant a lot to you. I get it. I remind you of her. But I'm not her. I'm sorry Jason."

"I never got to tell her goodbye." He started to get teary eyed.

I put my hand on hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jason."

He took in what I said, and left. I went back to the booth that Jordan was still siting in.

"Was that Jason?"

"Yeah. He still thinks I'm Lia."

"Maybe you should tell him."

"I can't risk it. I ran. If they find me..."

"Do they know you're okay?"

"Yeah. I spoke to my friends on Skype. They know I left."

"Well?"

"We should probably get going."

Then we left, and went back to Jordan's place to, you know, plop.

**Come on guys. Lets put as many reviews as we can! Yeah. Teamwork. **

**Tell me if you're a warm weather person or a cold weather person. **

**BAI :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been like forever and I'm sorry. I had a lot going on, but I'm free now.**

**I would let you read, but first...**

**warm weather: 2  
cold weather: 4  
both: 1**

**I like warm weather, because where I live the weather is so hectic :/**

Back at Jordan's place, we watched CSI on Netflix pretty much all day. I kept think of Jason, though. He was so determined that I was Lia. He knew I was. He knew.

"You okay?" Jordan asked me.

"I can't stop thinking about Jason."

"What about him?"

"He was so determined that I was Lia."

"But you are Lia."

"I was."

"You still are. You're lying to Jason. You always told me you hated being lied to."

"It's not like I want to lie."

"Just think about it."

I sighed.

Jason's POV

"What did Vik say?" Mitch asked me.

"She said she wasn't Lia," I responded.

"I think you should just let her be. Maybe we're both mistaken."

"She knew my name."

"What?"

"She knew my name! I never told her my name."

"Maybe Jordan told her."

"She also came out to greet me."

"Should we both ask her?"

"Ask who what?" Crest said as she took a seat next to Mitch.

Mitch and I exchanged glances.

"When we went to the airport," Mitch began, "Jordan was with a girl. Her name is Vik. We believe she is Lia."

"Vik is Lia," Crest said. "Did you guys not know that Lia never died? She changed her name to Vik. She called me and my friends up on Skype to tells us that she was running away. Is she here? In LA?"

"Yeah. With Jordan," I said. "But how is she alive?"

"I think you should ask her."

"Well, if we all show up at Jordan's and start bombarding her with question, she'll get overwhelmed."

"Who should it be?"

"I think it should be Jason," Mitch said.

"I think it should be you," I threw back at Mitch. Now that I knew it was her, I don't know what I would say.

Then we began bickering about who would go.

"Guys," Crest said. "GUYS!"

We stopped and listened.

"You guys need to decide who it will be. I can't go. Vik will flip because I am here instead of Canada with Mitch. And Mitch can't go either. Jason it is up to you."

All eyes were on me. The room filled with silence, waiting for me to give an answer. I shifted my feet. Then I nodded, "Alright. I'll go." I grabbed the car keys and went to the car. I started the car and drove away.

Once I arrived at Jordan's place, I stood outside the door. My fist floated in the air.

_What would I say? To someone who is supposed to be dead. Hi? How are you? _

I took in a breath. Just as I was about to knock, the door opened. I could swear mu heart was beating out of my chest.

"Jason," Vik said, "I was just going to talk to you."

"I came here to talk to you too."

She nodded and stepped aside for me to come in. I walked in and saw Jordan on his white couch watching TV. He stood up and greeted me, "Hey man. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Actually I came to talk to Vik," I responded, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'll just go get some dinner somewhere random while you two talk." Then he got up and left out the door. Lia, I mean Vik, went to the kitchen and started making herself a tea. "What kind of tea do you like," she said.

"Do you have anything honey or vanilla?"

"Of course!"

"So how have you been," I said breaking the silence.

"Let's get down to why you're really here."

"I know you're Lia."

"I knew you wouldn't give up. But I'm not going to lie to you. I am Lia."

"Why aren't you dead?"

"I really don't know the answer to that question anymore. I'm not supposed to be alive. I should have died back in Colorado. I should have died back in Kansas. I should have died. I just don't know anymore. I can't even trust myself."

"Why?"

"I just... I ran. From home. From everything. I put everything and everyone at risk. I was done hurting my closest friends. I was done." She put her head in her hands and sniffled. "I'm sorry I came here. I'm sorry I pulled you into my disastrous life."

I pulled her into a hug. She seemed half surprised at first, but then she put her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. She kept whispering that she was sorry over and over again. I rubbed her back and comforted her. "I only ever bring bad luck," she said.

"Then you must be karma."

She had to laugh at that one. "You always know how to cheer me up." She still sounded a bit on the down side. "But karma is a bitch."

"Then you be karma, and I'll be the bitch."

She smiled and took a sip of her tea. I picked mine up and said, "To starting over."

She repeated it and clinked her cup to mine. Some of her tea split out of the cup and onto her hand. There was a second as she sat, staring at her hand. "FUCKING SHIT THAT WAS HOT!" Then she ran over to the sink to rinse her hand under cold water. "You can't let any of the Creatures find out I'm here. I've done so much I can't return."

"Can I tell the rest of Team Crafted?"

"Sure. Just make sure it stays within them."

After a few minutes she dried off her hand. It was only red, so it wasn't that bad.

"I should be going now," I said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon," she said giving me a goodbye hug.

"Maybe you should come with me. I mean, everyone else would be glad to see you."

"I came here to take a break. I'm sorry, but I think it's best for me to just stay away from everyone."

I nodded and left.

When I returned to the house, I got to be interrogated by the others. Mostly by Mitch and Crest. They wanted all the details. I ended up telling them to go talk to her themselves, and then I went straight to bed.

I got out of bed the next day very early. I went into the living room to find Mitch and Crest asleep on the couch with the TV still playing. I sighed and went into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal. Suddenly, my phone rang. I checked it and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Jason, it's Vik."

"Hey, what goes on?"

"Do you want to get breakfast?"

"Pancakes, I'm guessing."

"No. I want waffles. Yes, pancakes!"

"Alright. I'll meet you there in ten."

(ten minutes later)

Lia's POV

It's been a while, I know. But it was time for me to come back to the real world. Time to stop hiding. I was ready to face the world. I had more than one person to back me up. I finally knew I wasn't alone.

So, I was waiting for Jason to show up at the pancake place. Once he finally showed up, the waiter seated us immediately.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to be Lia or Vik?"

I had actually been thinking about that a lot. I can't be two people. Hell, I can't even be one. With Lia, I have a huge past; but with Vik, I have a small future. My biggest fear was what will people think of me if I choose Lia? What will they think of me if I choose Vik? I knew I couldn't just ride the fence here. Everyone was expecting an answer.

"Lia Johnson."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to face the world."

"You do realize you will have to say something to your fans on both your channels."

I sighed, "I don't know what I would say. I am supposed to be dead, remember?"

Things just aren't how they used to be. I can't just smile in front of a camera and tell everyone I'm not dead. I planned in my head everything that would happen. Everything I would say. But things never go as planned.

As I took a sip of my water, I heard a voice in my head say, "Yeah. Why aren't you dead?" I tried to shake the thought away but it didn't work. A heat wave came over me. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. I ended up running out of the restaurant. I glanced around at the crowded street. The voice in my head spoke louder and louder. And then...

Silence.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I assumed it was Jason. "I'm fine," I said. I looked up to see Jordan.

"What happened? You've been gone a whole hour!"

"What? I just came out of the restaurant a few minutes ago."

"You've been wondering around for an hour. Look where you are."

I looked around. I wasn't on a busy street. I was standing in the waves of the ocean. My tank top was slightly wet from the salty water. Not to mention my very wet shorts. I rubbed my arm and felt goosebumps. The water was cool and soothing on my boiling hot skin. Jordan grabbed my hand, "Lia, you're not okay."

'Not okay' my ass. Come walk in my shoes. Then see how "okay" you are.

I squeezed Jordan's hand, "Can we just go home? I have a video to make." He nodded.

(time travel)

"_Hey again. You probably think you're dreaming right now. Well, you're not. I am very much here. I can't really go into detail about what happened, but I can tell you this: I am not dead. Stop the video for a moment if you need to. I am still here. I wanted to apologize for the lack of videos recently. I uh... had to disappear for a while. And I still have to. I was staying with Slyfoxhound, but that didn't work out so well. But now my location is secret. For my sake and my friends sake. I will be hanging around in the comments for the next hour or so to answer any questions you have." _I paused for a moment. "_I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you. So if you hate me right now, I understand. I would understand completely, because you aren't the only one. I'll catch you later I guess. I'm so sorry."_

I obviously didn't record it with facecam, because the fans would recognize where I am. So I rendered and uploaded the video with a black screen. I answered all the questions I could. The fans went crazy, as I had planned.

But things never go as planned.

**Let's try to get as many reviews as we can! I need to know there are still motivated readers out there since I've been gone a while. So tell me if you're a miner or a builder in Minecraft. Or maybe you just rock both *nods head in approval***

**BAI :3**


End file.
